


No

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manacles turn Sam on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

No

The metal was cold, freezing and hurting their wrists but all Cam could really do was wait.

He hated waiting.

He tried to pull at the manacles again but they didn't budge, they were pretty thick, the chain attached to the middle of them looked pretty strong too, from what he could see when he lifted his head up. The only saving grace was that they weren't hanging in the air, his feet could reach the floor. He had tried to push away from the wall, to try and pull the restraints clean from the stone but he hadn’t been strong enough. Sam had tried too, but, nothing.

He had this horrible feeling had Teal'c been with them, he'd have done it easily and they would be breaking out of here by now.

They had given up on trying to break free, medieval manacles were just too much for them. That didn't stop Sam from squirming away in hers, her legs moving around as she twisted her waist, her hips.

"Got an itch?" She blushed but only slowed her movements.

"No." She arched her back and groaned in frustration.

"What's up Sam, bored?"

"No."

"What?"

"It's just the manacles." She blushed again, which confused the hell out of him because, because he really didn't know what she was talking about. "Never mind."

"Come on Carter, tell me."

"Nothing, really." She wriggled a little more, pulling at the restraints and he realised the blush wasn't fading and that she wasn't actually blushing, she was flushed. She was hot and wriggling and something in the back of his mind twigged and it hit him like a slap on the cheek.

"Manacles turn you on?" She glared at him, her cheeks flushing brighter red again, part heat, part embarrassment and he started to laugh.

"No, well, shut up." She forced the words out of her teeth and stilled.

"Sorry, but, seriously, manacles?"

"Restraints in general." He tried to hide his laugh.

"Come on Sam, how many times have you been captured? How many times have we been captured this month?! You've been turned on the whole time?"

"Pretty much." Again she was talking through ground teeth, that anger radiating off her. He still wanted to laugh but realised she might just hurt him when they were free.

"I'm learning new things about you every day Sam."

"It's not exactly something I'd put in the mission reports."

"Shame." He smiled at her and to his surprise she smiled back, then suddenly, the sound of metal hitting stone made him jump. He looked down to see the manacles at her feet. She grinned. She was rubbing her wrists and as she neared him, he could see they were red and a little bloody. "How d'you do that?"

"One of my special skills." She said, there was something about the tone of her voice. The look on her face. She walked right up to him and smiled.

"Gonna let me out then?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." She kissed him hard and pressed the length of her body into his. He groaned and pulled at his restraints.

"You feeling okay Sam? I really think we should, get going."

"No."

"No?"

"No." She grinned at him and kissed him again, his arms pulling at the manacles, hers wrapping around him and pulling the back of his t-shirt from his pants. She ran her hands up his bare back, then ran her nails down it and he shuddered. She smoothed them around to his stomach and felt his muscles flex, he was ticklish but she didn't comment on it. Instead she undid his belt and his fly, still kissing him, her tongue in his mouth, almost fighting with his tongue. He couldn't pull back but he moved his head to the side, regaining freedom for his lips. She shrugged and pulled his pants down to the dirty floor and cupped the bulge in his boxers.

"Please don't tell me you've done this with General O'Neill."

"No." She kissed him again, her lips running over his jaw and down to his neck. He groaned again at the feel of her nipping the skin of his neck and reaching inside his boxers to take hold of his growing erection.

"Jackson?"

"No."

"Teal'c?"

"No one."

She pulled his boxers down and dropped to his knees, taking him in her mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck, Sam!" She laughed and looked up.

"Want me to stop?" She asked, before licking long swipes from his shaft to the tip.

"No." He growled and she laughed around his erection. She started moving, sucking and licking and doing all sorts of devilish things to him and he wondered if this was one of her special skills too. Her hands were on his thighs, gripping him hard and pushing him back against the wall as his body tensed up and he tried to thrust into her mouth, tried to arch his back, tried to move.

He had to wonder what had happened to her arousal?

He couldn't believe she was actually doing this, and that he once again had ended up in a situation where he had lost his pants. That he was hot and bothered and he really wanted to fuck her, but then all he could think about was how good it felt, how good everything felt. Even the manacles, even the metal, the pain, her tongue, her lips, the suction, every-fucking-thing.

He collapsed back against the wall and his breath came out harsh and fast as she stood, pulling his boxers and pants up with her, re-dressing him. She wiped her mouth and made a face, then pressed her body close to him again.

"I owe you." He puffed out.

"No." She reached up and picked the lock on his restraints, his wrists falling away. He had to hold onto her to stop from slumping to the floor.

"No?"

"I have enough toys."


End file.
